reading the last jedi not the movie -discounting -
by The conmanw
Summary: not great at summary when the fates send a book back to the clone wars to stop the needless destruion of tons of worlds, but also tranports the martial of the future and with it can they save the republic and the galaxy or will all be lost obi wan x Depa billaba , padme x Anakin x serra keto, satele x vatrus ,kit x secura time travel, reading the book of star wars and earth fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**this is a reading story from a fanfic on Wattpad this is my first time so go easy on me I do not own star wars cause if I did legends would still be considered canon and earth would be in it**

 **this will also be a prelude to another fanfic**

-Jedi temple 19 bby council chamber-

as the council had been assembled, they were gathered here to discuss the unknown inferno in the force, it was as if someone had set the force on fire, so as they called to order no knowing that this meeting would change the galaxy itself

"so," said kit Fisto as the meeting started, "as we all know about the convergence in the force, but what is causing it is the question" yes " replied master Windu as they thought about what could happen to them. yoda was feeling disappointed in himself for still not being able to find the sith who might destroy the very order itself and not to mention the fall of his former padawan

all of a sudden a bright light appeared blinding them, as the light diminished down their was five paper books lying in the middle of the room,

"what the flarge just happened" exclaimed Anakin and Ashoka startled at what just happened, "language " said obi-wan but shocked himself at what just happened " well excuse me but it's not every day that a bright light appears and paper books appears" replied Anakin . just then a note flew down on mace Windu's face

"you have got to be kidding me ' he muttered " and don't even think of laughing skywalker" as said person and said person appertince and master and pretty much everyone was giggling at him. "says what it does " asked Yoda who had composed himself " well master it looks like it's written in old galactic basic or English as it's called now" replied depa billaba who took the note of her old master and surrogate father figure.

" it says _we have seen how the war and future has gone and we cannot allow it, so_ _we have decided to send these documentaries back in to help_ you _so we must do something and once you finish we will send Terran federation,_ _rebel alliance, new and old republic, and imperial, personal and ships as well as info about how to win this war but not the way you are but we cannot allow the way the way the future happens you must read this and invite these people as well as the holonet crew_

 _general Kota,_

 _serra keto_

 _master cin drallig,_

 _ayalla secura_

 _the senesi and padawans twin from earth_

 _commander Shepard_

 _admiral Jackson_

 _as well as your padawans_

 _senator Padme of Naboo,_

 _bail organa of Alderaan_

 _chancellor Palpatine_

 _riyo chuchi of pantora_

 _, senator Winston of earth,_

 _senator katty keto of empress tita,_

 _senator Garm bel Iblis of Corellia_

 _and if you head to the bottom of the temple you will find Jedi master Kira Carson their_

 _if you go to Yavin four deep in the temple you will find Satele shan and darth vatrous hei and other as well_

as depa finished this the council was in heavy debate like who were these groups and how did they know where to find lost Jedi not to mention the fact the senator and Serra had the last name but it was decided that tomorrow they would do it as it was late so everyone went back to their quarters to prepare for the coming day and inform them of the coming day and hopefully end this war

but their hopes were misplaced because the fates weren't done with them yet

 **I do need to go over the grammar and spell check and make the chapters longer but it will be similar as to the fall of an empire fall of an order for the time travel bit ,**

 **I also did this because their is no reading star wars fanfic and maybe in the future I can write some more like the legend reborn in the Star Wars and Star Wars old republic crossover section**

 **and if your wondering who the sensei and twin are**

 **go to deviant art and look up earth in Star Wars in literature, it really good and it may or may not be in one of the readings**

 **will update this weekend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry for not mentioning before but will try to update every other weekend**

 **and this may or may not be a unofficial crossover with pjo with a fem Percy Jackson**

 **also I will alter it a bit sidious will not be found out**

 **but I think that I have the story's down for the reading**

 **\- Star Wars the last jedi by Daniel Peyton 9 on wattpad**

 **\- star wars kanan first blood and the last Padawan**

 **-Earth in Star Wars by wysten Draco on deviant art**

 **-Star Wars legends: the force awaken**

 **but altered for earth but not much by the Lycanking**

 **-peace is a lie by lover of the video game**

 **but they will be located in different stories though so I just wanted to make that clear**

 **I am considering doing a reading of undoing fate & undoing fate a new hope it involves time travel for the ghost crew (minus Kanan) and they warn Depa about the chips and the anh is a sequel to it, but should I do it yay or nay it in the poll that might be up soon **

It tokes longer than anticipated to collect the members of the reading than originally thought by the time it took to get everyone a week had to pass

not to mention having to explain to the chancellor as well as the senators what had happened, though the only reason the empress Tita senator even came was because of Serra Keto, with the promise of having her come back with them at the end of this

while Padme brought c-3po Andy r2rd

but to be fair the earth senator did agree to quickly for most liking but his reason was sound "if we can save the future we have to try it, and hopefully start the Terran Federation as so as possible plus more ships and personal is more ships and personal, so he Called up Admiral Jackson and Commander Shepard

it did take some minor convincing to get the holonet crew to come, but showing them the letter and with the promise of showing them vatros and Satele Shan they accepted

it was a sight to behold when they did unearth them from carbonite freezing.

or should have been,

due to the fact they had unearth a passive aggressive Sith Lord a very scary talz (in the opinion of the holonet crew and everybody watching ) two human,a twilek ,a sith apprentice but one that acted more like a Jedi not even to mention a former (which is to be debated due to the fact she never resigned) grandmaster without a shirt but still had a bra on **( no pervert here now shoo)**

Apparently, they also found a sith cipher and a bounty hunter, as well as a squad sent to rescue Satele .

which in no way connected the Jedi order felt as if millions of people scoffing out in disbelief but silenced

( it was later found out that only half were children the other half Terrans or at least people with Terran blood, when asked why they mostly replied " Terrans don't grow up they just get bigger " which mostly got " that explains a lot" )

it also tokes a while to find the sense and the twin Padawans, when asked how they stayed hidden they replied " it is the way of the creed" which got a lot of confusion but they simply shrugged and went with them

It also took some time to came down the padawans so they could get them there and It did leave Kota and something other about them especially coming there with the commander of the respective Jedi also invited

so a week later after signing a temporary peace treaty with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, who wished to join them due to the fact they wanted to know what the future held in store, which nobody could argue with,

but they were nervous about letting count Dooku, general grievous, and the cis council to Coruscant but they grudgingly accepted though they did get death stares from the Terrans and Mandalorians

when asked why for the mando death stares they just replied " they attacked our brethren " which raised eyebrows but where ignored

as everyone settled in the Jedi council, weather ( is this how you spell it or not ) by using the seats provided or bring their own, as Sasee tin picked up the book to begin reading,

a light filled the room, much to the surprise of everyone with the following " oh come on! " screamed the Jedi who have seen this before

as it dimmed down much to everyone's shock a person who looked like a temple guardian yet different sat where Anakin was moments ago, not to mention it looked as if Serra Keto went through her 2nd puberty ( **explained in book and in reading)** and not to mention an adult while similar to Caleb yet more grown up to said, apprentice

"who are you" screamed an enraged yet worried Padmé and Depa for their husband/Padawan respectively, while Obi-Wan much to the confusion of all but the man with a ponytail and Depa glared at him

while Cin Drallig was wondering what happened to his apprentice and how she just aged before him

"well I don't know what just happened but I am Kanan Jarrus formerly know as Caleb Dume" much to the shock of everyone including Caleb and hs Secret parents

but kanan was only looking at Depa Still disappointed in himself for not being able to save her

"I am formerly known as Anakin Skywalker I think some of us came from the future and merged with our past selves" to the stunned and relief of Padmé, _o boy he thought about his past wife and current wife, I am not explaining this without back up,he thought to sks (_ _ **props to any one who can figure it out )**_

"So you're from the future too," cin said to his former apprentice, "no I'm From Naboo, of course, I'm from the future" she replied to his embarrassment and entertainment of the galaxy at large

the sound of some one clearing their throat turned everyone's attention to the corner where 11 people where

"well who are you" asked Adi Gallia

" well" I'm Ezra replied the kid with blue hair

"sabine, "said the mando

"Hera, "said the twilek

"Zeb" replied the lasat

" and this bucket of bolts is chopper , hera said pointing to the old droid

" well I am Luke" he was trying to say the rest but it wouldn't come out

" so it appears we cannot say anything about the future, oh and I am his wife Mara Jade," said the red-haired human

"i am Leia" said the woman with her hair in buns (though Terrans are already calling her the Cinnabon lady)

"well I'm Han Solo," said the Rugish human

"So im Poe Dameron this is Rey and Finn and BB-8, Jaina solo, and Amelia said the blacked hair human pointing to the girl with a metal pole, Black person and droid like ball a girl and another one right beside her with a man near the first one "jagged fel" he replied after the looks he got

" well let read said Palpatine after everyone had finished

 **Chapter one a year after order 66 Dantooine** started tinn

 **And done sorry for the cliff hanger but will try to post 3 chapter next time and this took a hour and 15 minutes no to mention how much it jumped around and I am doing this from my I pad adios muchos**


	3. Chapter 3

**dantooine 1 year after order 66** began tinn

the clone commanders and every other clones were shocked when they heard this, but they didn't dare say anything in fear that they would expose what it means and ruin their relationship with the jedi

 **fear Ashoka felt such trauma after order 66, even though she had technically exiled herself from the jedi order she was still a jedi in training**

ashoka was surprised to hear this but even more sadden by the look on her father figure face plo koon

 **and she had felt the massive waves of agony and pain in that hour when the Jedi had been all but wiped out. the force was still warped from the effect of thousands of simultaneous deaths and the overwhelming darkness of sith in the force now more than ever**

the jedi were startled and understandingly shocked and worried by this info that they would be destroyed

 **as far as she knew, she and the masters around her were the last of the jedi, she looked up from her contemplatio, and saw masters obi wan kenobi, yoda, rahm kota shaak ti and kazdan paratus.**

the mentioned jedi looked down in sadness for the fact that they were the last among themselves in the future

 **for all she knew the were the last of the jedi**

" hold on didn't we just read that" asked adi

everyone turn to ashoka "why are you looking at me" she asked,

"because these are your thoughts jedi" replied grievous. to which she blush and said "read"

 **she knew anakin didn't count. when she accidently stumbled upon obi wan's residence on tatooine a month ago, he had told her** **everything**

anakin still in the temple guard like uniform hanged his head in shame

 **the sorrow and anger had welled up within her until ,until she sat there and sobbed, she didn't understand it. she had a nagging suspicion that anakin and padme were romantically attached** padme looked like a deer in head lights

 **yes but that he would help destroy the ? his own family and the clones; she still felt disgust for sidious for using them like that**

this caused gasp from all the jedi watching this all around the galaxy, and the clones were copying anakin in hanging their head in shame

 **she stood up from her mediation and walked to a grove of trees nearby. once in the groove sh began to practice her yoda had began to teach her miman,and she enjoyed the freedom it offered,not being being bound by the rote responses, free to do her own thing in combat.**

"that is always a good thing to have in combat flexibility but hand the book over " said shepard

"chapter two" he began

(though some women were developing crushes on him they were quickly warede off with a death stare from one admiral persephone hackett jackson)( **yes i did include pjo)**

 **he**

"wait he" asked finn

"well that's what it says" replied shepard

"changed the pov it must have" said yoda

 **he watched the padawan get up and hurry away. His curiosity was piqued and he followed her into the grove of was astonished never in all of his years teaching had he seen a learner in niman advance so quickly, and with such perfection either.**

ashoka temporarily forgot about what was happening and blushed under the praise

 **the stocky jedi master sat back observing,and soon came to realize that although she had the general saber skills master. she was lacking in the second area niman truly shone: the incorporation of the force techniques in combat. he stood up and moved into the realized someone was there stopped in mid-motion, and spun around, her lightsaber held in in a classic niman defensive stance.**

both cin and serra had a sneaking suspicion of who this was

 **"easy there padawan.I noticed you going into this clearing and i thought to follow you and ensure you did not get. lo and behold I find you practicing niman. Did you know i was a combat instructor at the temple, and i was there along with master ti the night that our ruin came upon us"?**

said master looked down in sadness that she survived and the children did not

 **" I did. i am not responsible for for my master action"**

"oh way to rub it in snips " said anakin

"sorry but this is the future or past for you" replied ashoka in her defence

 **" But I thought** **I heard you saying that you were a instructor? would you mind giving me some pointers? I can't quite seem to remember to add force attacks into my combat,I became so caught up in the blade to blade combat that i completely forgot to add force attacks into my sequences"**

obi wan was about to chastinate his former padawan but with the looks he received from padme and serra he dropped it hopping to never get on eithers bad side one bad enough

" **although it is something that will come easier with practice and experience,it would be my pleasure to give you a bit of advice to such a bright padawan,**

now ashoka was resembling a tomato

 **Let us begin. but first a bit of review of the form charistics. to remind you of your goal. seeing as niman is an amalgamation of forms 1 and 4 with severely relaxed focus and the bladework we teach that it is best to incorporate a generous usage of force techniques in your swordplay, now what qualifies as a combat technique using the force,a push, a pull these do qualify, but to truly shine in this form you must think outside the box look at your feet apprentice what do you see"**

"yes all to true" said yan dooku ( **seriously that his first name like the yin yang in kung fu which makes sense)**

 **" what ... ? I don't understand master"**

 **"attack me youngling"**

 **ashoka made a step forward to strike,but tripped and fell**

"not one word, now i know how mace felt " said ashoka

 **She looked down at her feet, wondering what could have tripped saw her feet were stuck in the sand,**

"Grrr" growled Ashoka "I hate sand"

"careful young one or you will end up like anakin, no offense" said Obi Wan

" none taken" said anakin but you could tell he was glaring at Obi Wan

 **And the sand was hardened over ,almost like duracrete she looked over at master Paratus, and a devilish grin was on his face**

Ashoka glared at the said master who wasn't suprised it was him but he just gave back the grin stated in the book.

"Well at least we have a name " said Han

"oh quiet you" replied leia

 **"You see Ashoka, a combat technique is classified as anything that is used to stop,hinder or harm your opponent,I bet** **you didn't learn that in lightsaber 101"**

"Nice one"said shepard and percie who looked at each other then blushed in embarrassment

meanwhile Amelia was shaking her head in embarrassment also but mostly at her parents

most of which the galaxy quickly caught on to

( **Percie will just be Persephone's nickname)**

 **"I didn't. But I studied under Master drallig and Yoda".**

 **"Master Drallig is a exemplary swordsman and a master force user but he rarely taught his students to think outside of the box.**

Now it was ci's turn to blush especially with Serra nodding her head in argument

 **"Now many practitioners of Nisan never truly master the form , because they never mastered the core concept balance, they study niman to be ready for any situation but fell trap to focusing on one subset of niman their by losing the chief advantage, moderation if you do you may as forget niman and follow that subset in it pure form. no individuals niman will be the same as another,**

" interesting" said garm the senator form corellia

 **"The intermediate and higher levels advised the intiate to take from the other forms that suited them, that which compensated their weakness and enhanced their strength, and to leave the rest"**

The Jedi masters and knight nodded their head in agreement at what was said

 **"Keep what I have taught you in mind and you will come to learn is enough lesson for one session I grow weary. Come follow me Ashoka I have a idea.**

 **"** well that it for that chapter" said Shepard as he went to get a glass of water

" first thing first we must get rid of the chips" said Mundi

"agreed" said Katty ,keto worried for her cousin

"So let get going and take a little brake" said the earth sensei

and they left the room with a little more hope for the future

 **Hey everyone I'm back but at least I got the chapters in,sorry their small but I'm not the one who wrote this also will redo the rise of the unknown regions challenge got a bit ahead of their sorry about that**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own star wars so don't report me because last time I checked does anyone own star wars, no and they still write stuff so no trolling, please**

 **oh and the seating arrangement is from left to right Poe,Rey,Amelia,Finn and bb8 then the legend Luke Leia han Chewbacca's son jania jagged fel,ezra ,sabine, zeb, Hera, chopper,and kanan,depa, obi wan, ahsoka, serra, anakin, padme ,r2-d2,c-3p0, kit fisto, aayla secura,Shaak ti,Rahm Kota,cin drallig,kazdan paratus and the clones are next to their respective general with the padawans and youngling in front of Jedi ,Shepard ,Admiral Jackson, the earth sensei and twins p.s they are 19, bail organa,chuchi,paplintine, garm,katty keto,senator Winston, mon mothma, count Dooku, grievous, and rest of cis council Satele shan Darth vatrus,wan and the old republic squad,Diana ,tobias and jaesa wilsaam**

as everyone was gathering back in the Jedi council room after making sure the clones removed their chips which surprisingly over 46% of the clones had already removed their chips, the first ones recorded to have all their chips was the 47th Hades corps battalion

though the ones in the room made sure that the clone commander and captains had their chips removed and as soon as that was finished,they returned to the council room

"all right let us begin the next chapter," said wat Tambor

"for once I agree" replied chuchi

"I'll read," said bail Organa

 **chapter 3 the decision masters Yoda, Obi wan,** **shaak ti, rahm kota sat around a blazing fire. the mood was silent as they meditated upon their individual thoughts and ideas.**

"oh sounds spooky," said Pedro, who was quickly hit on the head by katonni

"quiet we just started reading," she said

 **suddenly master kota asked "what are we to do? We cannot merely sit back and let Sidious and Skywalker take over the known galaxy and kill what's left of the Jedi**

Anakin resumed hanging his head in shame as some and some I mean most jedi were either glaring or whispering about him and how "we shouldn't of have trusted him" or "how could he"

padme and obi wan were about to get after them when (and note this is what could only be described as) mt. serra blew

"alright I had enough of this," she said.

anakin was about to stop her, but she gave him a withering glare that made him wisely back

" you know nothing of what had happened to him and you cannot just judge him off the bat, you don't know why he fell!,and if you truly cared you would of helped him before he fell in the first place! so not one word." she said finally calming down and returning to her seat and left most of the Jedi in shame and apologizing, though Padme did give her a suspicious glare.

 **Master Shaak ti whispered softly, "for once,master kota I agree with you, I think I speak for all of us when I say we must take action." master obi wan figured he would add his own thoughts to the meeting and stated "while we are all powerful in our own rights,**

"well someone thinks highly of themselves"teased depa

"well it's true from a certain point of view" replied an embarrassed obi wan

"suuuuure," she said not believing it one bit

 **the emperor is more powerful than us former apprentice connection to the force has been severe to the fact only his head and torso is left, but he is still a power to be reckoned with"**

and now obi wan was receiving a harsh glare from Padme and a less harsh but still powerful one from Serra which confused everyone except Anakin

 **Master Shaak ti spoke again and said "while this is a wonderful train of thought,I would like to have master paratus thoughts on the subject, he may be able to add an idea we have not thought of yet"**

 **obi wan-"I agree where is he.? just then the masters turned and saw kazadan and Ashoka coming back to the meeting from the grooves of Yoda spoke for the first time in this meeting and simply said"welcome back, you paratus spoke and apprentice tano. your thoughts on a matter, we request,"**

"is that the best idea because I've only been here for a while and even i can tell it's a bad idea **,"** said vatrus

"why you" stuttered Ashoka

though she gave up and simply sat back down and glared at him

 **kardan paratus spoke and stated, "what is it you wish to have my option on masters"?**

 **yoda then spoke "take down Skywalker and the emperor, we are going to.**

"WHAT!, I know he did those things but you could at least try to help him " screamed padme

"right here you knew," said anakin

"Well let's take a break for now" said mace Windu

"agreed, " said Anakin knowing why he said that, and really wanted to help him get revenge on Palpatine

As they were exiting the room they ushered the soon to be ex-chancellor of the republic into the training room

Where there were assassins in the room ready to take him down,in case he went all sith on them.

"Chancellor palpatine in the name of the galactic republic, galactic federation-of free alliance, the fel empire, confederation, Terran Federation and it military arm the united nation's space command, the rebel alliance, Mandalorian alliance and the Confederacy of independent systems.

You are hereby placed under arrest for you're crimes and future crimes against the galaxy" said mace windu

"How did you know it was me," said the now revealed sith lord

"We may of have altered the name when we read it," said Shepard

"Well you may have found me out but you will not defeat me-"

Said Palpatine and would have continued if not for the fact he was shot with a tranq gun

When everyone looked to see who shot him only Shepard wasn't surprised to see it was admiral Jackson

"What he was about to attack plus now I can cross that off my bucket list," She said in her defense

And pulled out a paper and crossed off "take down a villain while their monologuing"

Which received many facepalms and a fond look from shepherd

And so Palpatine was taken away to a max security system and the galaxy was stunned about this revelation but thankful for the Jedi and Terrans even the cis.


End file.
